Romie Roo
by Vanity Little Smurfling
Summary: Dipper is feeling a little left out as Mabel has friends and Wendy has Robbie, until a strange girl from London moves to Gravity Falls. Who is she? Is she really all she seems? Has Dipper found a new friend? Maybe...a really good friend? (DipOC, I couldn't help myself)
1. I Can't Wait To See You Again

Dipper was bored out of his mind, sitting around the shack, doing absolutely nothing. Mabel was out with her friends, while Dipper was left to man the shack with Soos. No one was there other than those two, so in all honesty, Dipper saw no point of the shack being open. It was 4:37 pm on a lovely Summer day, no one was going to sit around a dumb old museum of crap.

Dipper sat with his head in his hand, resting on the desk. His focus on nothing.

Boredom.

A tall woman walked into the shack, followed by her daughter. Dipper picked his view up from the floor and focused on the two unfamiliar females walking around. He'd never seen them before, it was weird seeing new people... Gravity Falls wasn't exactly the most glamorous place in the world. The only reason Stan stayed there was because the people were unbelievably gullible and he got great business from it. And he also had some private matters in Gravity Falls that he needed to take care of...

_(foreshadowing)_

Dipper studied the daughter. He had to admit, she was really pretty. Her hair hung down passed her hips and curled at the tips, shining light brown, almost blonde. Her eyes were green-blue, long eyelashes fluttering over them. She was wearing a cream sweater with a little pink heart at the bottom, pink jeans, black dolly shoes. She had a candy shaped clip in her hair, white glasses resting on a cute button nose, and the strangest part about her, she wore a golden pine tree shaped locket around her neck. It looked similar to the pine tree on Dipper's hat.

Dipper wanted to know her. She was so strange, she came from seemingly no where, and she was really pretty. He knew he wasn't great at making friends, but this time he was going to try. He wanted her to leave with at least remembering his name.

He got up from behind the counter and walked over to her, nervously placing his head on her shoulder to catch her attention. The girl spun around and face Dipper with a confused expression. Dipper took a deep breath, 'Now is your chance, don't mess this up,' he thought.

"Hi!" He said, nervously, "I'm Dipper!"

"Hey! Cute name!" She replied, her accent clearly British. Dipper was taken aback by her voice. He was expecting a cute, high pitched American voice, but instead he heard a very deep, womanly voice. And in a strange way, it suited her. "I'm Romie. Just moved here from London."

"London? Man, you're in the wrong place. Gravity Falls is nothing compared to London, you'll soon get bored." Dipper said, matter of factly. He was shocked at how well he was keeping himself. He was freaking out or anything, he was really calm.

"Hehe, I'm sure that's not true," She giggled, "My family have been here before, before I was born... They brought this back for me!" She pointed to her locket hung around her neck.

"Yeah, that's a really cool necklace," Dipper complemented her.

"Aw, thanks. I'm really attached to it."

Dipper was impressed with himself. He managed to talk to another girl. And she was really nice.

"So hey, do you wanna hang out a little some time?" Dipper took the plunge and asked her straight. Sure, he was nervous over her answer, but he thought it'd be no use worrying about it if he never did it.

"Sure, you're a cool guy, Dipper. Maybe later today, maybe?"

"Oh, uhh, sure," Dipper wasn't expecting her to want to hang out so soon. Of course he wanted the earliest time to see her, but he'd never make himself look that desperate. His heart fluttered, he was lightly blushing. His mind was rushing. Did this mean she wanted to see him sooner, too? He really didn't know, he wasn't think street. "Grunkle Stan comes back in like ten minutes..."

"That's cool," She smiled brightly, light blush grazed over her freckled cheeks. "Let's meet by the lake, yeah?"

"Sounds great!"

And within the next few seconds, Dipper watched Romie and her mother walk away. He felt so mature and confident. He just asked a girl out and didn't have to come up with a complicated plan first. He felt so happy. He sat behind the counter again, daydreaming about Romie. Wow, she was really pretty.

"Dipper.

Dipper...?

Dipper!" Stan yelled, snapping Dipper out of his daydream.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Dipper fumbled about the place, trying to get himself in order. "Uhh... Hi, Grunkle Stan!"

Stan sighed hard and dismissed the young boy, to which he happily replied with a cheerful smile and quick dash out of the shack.

Dipper started running to the lake, he was so excited to see Romie again. Half way there, he started walking, he didn't want to look weird, running to a date with a girl he'd only just met. He wasn't even late or anything, they never set any specific time, all he knew was that he just wanted to be there as quick as he could. Why was this girl so...enchanting? She was just so interesting. She was mystery to be solved, and Dipper was happy to do so.

He walked until he saw Romie sitting happily under a tree, fiddling with her locket. Dipper approached her and sat down next to her, Romie picked her view up to see Dipper next to her.

"Hey Dipper!" Romie cheered, seeming happy.

"Hey Romie," Dipper locked to her locket, then back to Romie, "So, you said your family gave you that locket when you were a baby?"

"Yeah, it's special, it plays a lullaby, see?"

"A lullaby?"

"When I open it, it'll play my lullaby," She spun the pendant around and showed Dipper the tiny crank on the back, "Because it's from Gravity Falls, I've always felt as if this place has some weird connection to me... I know, it's weird..."

"I've seen weirder..."

Romie giggled. She honestly liked Dipper, too. Ever since she met him, he was so nice and interesting, she couldn't help but think about him a lot. They sat under the tree next to the lake for what seemed like hours, talking, getting to know each other, enjoying their company.

Dipper felt the sun setting, knowing it was getting late, he sighed with disappointment. He wanted to spend more time with Romie...

"Hey, it's getting late... Grunkle Stan would probably get angry at me if I stay out after curfew." Dipper sadly said.

"Oh... Well, that's okay, we can always hang out tomorrow, right?" Romie cheerily replied.

Dipper was a bit shocked that Romie wanted to spend tomorrow with him, too. He didn't know she liked him so much. He smiled brightly and giggled out "Sure!" He lightly blushed, she wanted to see him again. Did this mean she liked him? He couldn't tell. One second he wants to be her best friend and the next minute, he's wondering if she'd ever like him more.

Dipper was unsure if this was what he should do, but he put his arms out and offered a hug to the cute British girl. She smiled and flew into his arms, giggling uncontrollably. They pulled away, said their goodbyes, then walked away from each other. Dipper couldn't stop thinking about her walking home. Same with Romie. And they were both thinking the same thing...

_'I can't wait to see you again!'_


	2. Twinies!

**A/N: Hey, so I thought I needed to add before this chapter that I'm really sorry about some of the stupid typos in the first chapter. Ugh. It's like they completely go over my head when I read back through the story... Also, I was a bit worried about Romie's name, because it is a typical British name, so I was kinda worried if anyone would have trouble pronouncing it. It's sort of like Rome-y. So yeah, anyway, thanks for all the really nice feedback, and I did take some of you guy's ideas into consideration. So thank you and enjoy.**

As Dipper approached his house, he just knew he'd get the suspicious eyes from Mabel and he was going to be bugged the heck out of by his older twin. He was tired, he just wanted to get home and go to bed. Dipper didn't really notice the distance between the shack and the lake until he had to walk back home half asleep.

When he finally reached the shack, he pushed his way into the shack and headed straight upstairs. He didn't even bother with brushing his teeth, he just undressed and re-dressed into PJ's and then just curled up into his bed. He was dozing into a peaceful sleep, thinking about his hug with Romie. And he softly fell asleep.

Until Mabel obnoxiously stormed into the bedroom and switched the light on, blinding Dipper, who was in a state of shock, being half asleep.

"Dipper! Where've you been?" Mabel yelled, waking Dipper up even more. Groaning, Dipper sat himself upright on the bed and faced his overexcited sister.

"Ugh, Mabel! Can't you bug me tomorrow? I'm sooo tired," Dipper laid himself back down, trying to get comfy once more. But Mabel wasn't keen on giving up. She bounced onto Dipper's bed and shook him, not roughly, but enough to wake him up a bit more.

"But Dipper! No one's seen you all day! Grunkle Stan said he let you go and you just never came home! Me and Soos went looking for you!" Mabel was determined to get an answer from her clearly too tired to care younger brother.

"Mabel... Uhhg, I'll tell you tomorrow." Dipper pushed his sister off of his bed and curled back into a comfortable ball.

_'This is weird...', _Mabel thought, '_He doesn't usually get this tired. Where'd he even go, anyway? What're you hiding, Dipper Pines?'_

The next morning, Mabel was ready and waiting for Dipper at the breakfast table, munching at her cereal. She was starting to lose her patients with Dipper, he was taking forever to get up, and he was usually awake before she was. She was about to get up and physically drag him out of bed until she heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. Dipper had fallen out of his bed...

Trying and failing to keep a straight face after hearing Dipper's painful moans, Mabel snickered under her breath. She was dying to laugh. She suddenly snapped out of it as she saw her messy-haired brother quietly walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table as if nothing had even happened.

"Morning Dippy," Mabel said, with a cheerful tune. She was desperate to laugh at him, but she was getting down to business. _Where were you last night, Dipper Pines?_

"So, Dipper, are you going to tell me where you went yesterday?"

"Ugh, Mabel, I was just with a new friend I made while you were out with your friends." Dipper said, matter-of-factly. He wasn't going to say that he didn't understand why she was so hell bent on knowing where he was, he was out all day yesterday and he didn't even tell Stan where he was going. It was perfectly understandable that Mabel was concerned. But that didn't stop her from being very irritating about it.

"You made a friend?! Oh my gosh, Dipper, I'm so proud of you!" Mabel's face lit up into a big smile as she charged at her brother and tackle-hugging him onto the floor. Both twins laughing until their cheeks went red. "You have to tell me all about him!"

_'Him? Oh man, she thinks I was out with another boy...' _Dipper thought, _'I can't tell her I was out with a girl, she might get jealous...'_

"Uh, his name is...erm...Nick!" Dipper blurted out the first name he thought of that wasn't his own or any other male that Mabel already knew. "We were at the lake together, and we talked about man things, you know, nothing you'd be interested in, he's not your type of guy."

"Oh, I'm just so happy you've finally made a friend, Dipper!"

"Heh, thanks Mabel." The two hugged and went about the day.

* * *

Dipper sat under the tree next to the lake, reading his book. His mind was finally off Romie, he wasn't thinking about her, he was just sitting and reading. He was well into the book until he heard rustling in the bushes. He just disregarded it as just a forest critter or something, but then he heard a familiar giggle along with a boyish giggle. Dipper was about to get up to check the bush when two people rolled out of the bush, looking like they were fighting. Dipper was really shocked until he saw Romie in the small scrap. Then he was even more shocked. And more so confused.

"Romie?!" Dipper yelled in utter confusion.

The British cutie pushed the strange boy off of her and got up, cleaning the dirt off of her clothes she yelled back "Hey Dip-!" she had no time to finish her sentence before being tackled to the ground again by he other boy. Romie didn't seem fazed by it, but Dipper sort of panicked.

"Hey, leave her alone!" He quickly yelled, not knowing what else to do. He thought she was in trouble, he was having a small panic attack.

"Huh?" The boy turned around to face Dipper, confused slightly. "Dude, calm down, we're siblings! I'm not really hurting her, I promise!" The boy explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. It did look bad if people didn't know they were related, but...

"Dipper, this is Charlie, my brother."

"Wait a second..." Dipper analysed the two as the stood right next to each other. "Oh my gosh, are you guys twins?"

Charlie had the exact same facial appearance as Romie, but a bit more boyish. His hair was also a lot shorter, but exactly the same colour. He wore a blue shirt and denim shorts. He also had the same locket as Romie, which didn't surprise Dipper, but it was still strange.

"Yep, we're twins." Romie smiled, "Charlie was born first, though. Fifteen minutes later and then I came along, not that much older than me."

"Wow, uh, I'm a twin, too. I have a sister called Mabel." Dipper smiled, it was certainly a strange coincidence that Romie was also a twin, but Dipper didn't care, he found it brilliant. Now he had someone to complain to that would understand. Being a twin is annoying on times.

"That's cool," Romie took the hand of her brother and said "Well, see you later, Dipper." and walked away.

"Romie, wait!" Dipper stopped her as she turned back to face him once more. "Do you maybe wanna hang out at my place later? If you're not busy, that is..."

"Sure, that sounds fun! Say four?"

"Uhh...sure?" Dipper found it hard to understand her London mannerisms, but he assumed she meant four pm. Which she did. "See you then!"

"Bye!" She yelled back as the twins disappeared into the woods.

_'Wow, a girl is actually coming to the shack to see me...' _Dipper thought, looking to his wristwatch. It was only eleven am. _'Darn it! What am I supposed to do for five hours?'_

Dipper let out a long, frustrated groan, turning around and walking back to the shack. He could at least _try _to occupy himself while he waited. This was going to be a long five hours.


	3. I'll Be There

_This was going to be a long five hours._

And long it was. Dipper paced around his room, now and then tidying up a little.

"Wait," Dipper suddenly stopped in his tracks as something that had completely gone over his head popped into his mind, "Ugh, what am I doing? What am I even expecting to happen? Do I like her? Or do I _like _her? Ugh, man, I'm so stupid. I really should have thought this through."

"Thought what through?" Mabel sprouted into the room like an unwanted weed, surprising Dipper. He fumbled around, trying to come up with something quickly. Nothing.

"Uhh, nothing," Dipper knew that wouldn't work, but he couldn't risk letting Mabel know that a girl was coming over. He needed to find a way to get rid of her before the clock struck four. However, Mabel was already suspicious. Dipper had been acting strange these passed two days. First disappearing for an entire day, now just frantically loitering around his room? What the heck was going on?

"Um, well, okay Dipper. Anyway, I'm going to be out with my friends today, so don't wait up!" Mabel giggled and ran out of the room, Dipper's face lit up with a sudden gush of relief. Mabel was going to be out all day! Result! He could totally be alone with Romie now. If he even wanted to, that is.

Dipper checked his watch, the time was currently 3:54 pm. He had six minutes till Romie would make her way to the shack. He quickly finished tucking all his dirty laundry under his bed. Mabel was right, he was dirty, he should clean more often. He was about to take a little break before he heard the door knock thrice.

He ran downstairs to answer it, hoping Soos or Stan hadn't done so before him. Luckily, his great uncle was snoozing on his chair in front of the TV and Soos was busy tidying up around the shack... He was also sleeping...

_**sighs, oh soos...**_

Dipper opened the door and saw exactly who he wanted too. Romie. But she looked a little different. Her hair was tide back into a long ponytail, and she wore different clothes than she was this morning. She wore a white tank top under a blue, open cardigan, and blue jeans. Everything else was pretty much the same. Same white framed glasses, same cute candy clip in her hair, and the same pine tree locket.

"Hey Romie," Dipper greeted her into the house, which she accepted and walked in slowly. "Welcome to the _Mystery Shack_, or the treasure trove of lies, as I call it."

Romie giggled. "So, what're we going to do?"

"Well, I figured we'd just sit in my room and talk, you're really interesting..."

"Hehehe, thank you, that sounds fun!" Romie smiled, brightly. "Lead the way!"

The two ascended the stairs until they reached the attic room where Dipper and Mabel slept. Dipper lead her into the room, Romie's eyes darted everywhere, seeing the boyish side that was Dipper's and the girly side that was Mabel's. Romie had never seen anything like it. Even when she was a baby, she and her brother always had separate rooms. She found it interesting.

"Heh, what're you staring at?" Dipper asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh! Sorry... It's just that, me and my brother have never shared rooms, so this is sort of unique for me." Romie blushed slightly, she didn't realise that she was staring. "I think this is super cute, though."

"Yeah, Mabel likes to make her space very Mabel-like." Dipper sat up on his bed, to which Romie followed. They sat, side by side, in silence for a few minutes. Neither of them had the guts to look up from their knees. Dipper would look up to look at Romie for a few seconds, then look back down to his knees. Dipper looked up again, getting a nice view of Romie's locket. The pine tree pendant shone in the light shining in through the window, a faint word showing in the light. Jordan.

"Who's Jordan?" Dipper asked, a bit confused.

"Hmm? Oh, Jordan is my last name! Romie Roo Jordan!"

"Your middle name is Roo?"

"Hehehe, nah, it's just a silly nickname. What about you?" She looked up slightly and budged closer to Dipper in sudden excitement. "What's your last name?"

"Err...it's Pines. Dipper Pines."

"Wow, that's cute~

_'Hehe, everything is cute according to you... Whoa, my chest hurts...' _He thought, looking at her through the corner of his eye. _'She's so pretty... I don't know what to do... I'm right next to her, maybe I should...'_

Dipper scooted a little towards Romie, Romie looked up, pink blush forming over her face. Her mind raced everywhere. Neither of them knew what to do. They only met yesterday. Is this really how things are going? _'Are we moving too fast? Oh gosh, I have no idea what I'm doing!' _

"Romie...?" Dipper called to her.

"Y-yeah?"

"I, um..."

"Hmm?"

"It's just that, I know we only met yesterday but, it's just that, I can't stop thinking about you and you're so pretty and nice and you, and...and I guess that I-"

Romie had to stop Dipper from blubbering on before he sounded even stupider. She placed her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking any more. She giggled sweetly, her face almost red, matching Dipper's. "I like you too, Dipper."

Dipper smiled under Romie's hand. She felt it, it made her smile even more. She took her hand away to see the boy's silly smiley face, blushing like a fool. Romie's eyes became half-lidded. Not that Dipper could tell, her fringe was covering the tops of her eyes, but still...

Dipper shuffled a little closer, as did Romie. Their foreheads touched, the tips of their noses also rubbing together. Eskimo kissing. Dipper could have stayed there forever, her skin was so soft and her scent was so alluring, he didn't want to move. They stayed this way for a while, until Dipper finally gained the courage to lift his head, to kiss her. Their mouths touched, they were finally kissing. Romie's eyes widened then fluttered shut, followed by Dipper's.

As they pulled apart, the blush on Dipper's face grew. The silence between the two was awkward, but not as awkward as...

"DIPPER PINES!"

The two on the bed lifted their heads sharply to the sound of Dipper's sister. Dipper's eyes widened and he froze up. His body just stopped responding as he yelled at himself in his mind telling himself to do something. He panicked. He finally blurted out in a big mess "M-Mabel?!"

"I'm telling Grunkle Stan." Mabel swung the door behind her and it slammed shut. Dipper jumped out of his seat on the bed, shouting back to Romie "I'll be right back!" as he chased after his sister. He quickly caught up to her and grabbed her before she made her way downstairs.

"Mabel, please don't tell Grunkle Stan that I had a girl in my room! He'll tell mom and dad and they'll kill me!" Dipper yelled, trying to have his sister not rat him out.

"Why should I after you lied to me?!"

"Mabel! I-I... I didn't want you to get upset."

"Well, I'm much more upset now! Why didn't you just tell me you had a girlfriend?"

Dipper let go of Mabel and they stood to face each other at the top of the stairs. Dipper held his view to the floor, he sighed. "Romie isn't my girlfriend."

"Then why were you kissing her?"

"Look, Mabel... All summer, you've had no trouble making friends. No matter where we are, it seems you can find a friend anywhere. When I met Romie, I felt like I finally made a friend. And now I've got these feelings for her and she said that she has them too and that's when we kissed..."

Dipper slouched down and sat on top of the stairs, Mabel then followed and sat next to him. "But Dipper, you didn't have to lie to me. I'm not angry that you have a girlfriend, I'm angry that you lied to me about it."

Dipper chuckled. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Not if you sit here and talk to me, she isn't." Mabel winked at Dipper, giving him the OK sign. Dipper smiled, the two shared an awkward sibling hug and ran back to his room. He ran into his room waiting to be the confident man he knew he could be and officially ask Romie to be his girlfriend when he stopped and stared at an empty room. Romie had disappeared.

"Romie?" Dipper called, wondering if she was hiding. On his bed he found a note written with cute, neatly written handwriting.

_Dipper_

_It seems that you and your sister had began an argument and I didn't want to be a burden. I slipped out. I couldn't think of a good enough reason to meet up with you again, so I left my locket under your pillow. If you could return it to me this evening, that would be lovely~_

_Meet me by the tree by the lake we sat under at eight. I know you'll return it to me, Dipper. _

_I have something I would like to ask you, and something important I feel I should tell you..._

_Romie x_

Dipper's heart fluttered. Romie wanted to see him again! Even after that awkward episode Mabel threw. His cheeks filled up with pink blush, he reached under his pillow and pulled out the locket. He couldn't wait, it was only 5:22 pm, but he was getting ready. He wasn't going to blow this.

_'I'll be there!'_


	4. It's Official

There she was standing under the tree, almost shining in the evening light. Her eyes glittering as they reflected the light shimmering over the lake. Dipper's heart was melting. He couldn't breathe, approaching her was the hardest thing he'd had to do so far and he didn't know why. He held her locket close and tight, this was all about them and he had no intent to mess this up. He slowly walked towards her, swallowing any nerves he had.

"Romie," Dipper called out, she looked up from the lake and towards Dipper. Romie's eyes fluttered as she blinked, her face dashed with pink blush over a small amount of freckles. She was happy, and Dipper knew it. He could almost see the happiness beam from her. "This is yours..."

He handed the pine tree shaped locket to her, but she only pushed his hand any. "Put it on me, Dipper." Romie's voice was soft and sweet, she spun around and lifted up her long hair. Dipper undid the latch of the necklace and took the two sides in his hands. He wrapped the chain around her neck and redid the latch, letting the chain and pendant fall from her neck to rest on her chest.

"You said you wanted to tell me something?" Dipper nervously asked.

"Yeah... But, I think I'll keep that for another time, I don't really want to talk about right now... But, Dipper...?"

"Yes...?"

"This goes without saying, but I like you. I think you're something really special and you're really nice and you're such a cutie pie."

"Hehe, well, likewise..."

The two didn't have to think, they leaned in and kissed. Upon parting, Romie giggled and said "I don't know if this makes us official, but..."

"I'll be your boyfriend if you be my girlfriend."

"Deal!"

Romie flew into Dipper's arms, the two held each other in a long, warm embrace. Dipper never wanted to let go. It was a perfect moment that he wasn't going to lose. Romie's heart was beating fast on Dipper's chest, he felt it and counted each beat. Without realising, the pair began to sway back and forth and soon they began to dance without music. Romie fixed that problem, she started to sing quietly.

_Take my hand_

_I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around,_

_Won't let you fall down._

_Would you let me lead?_

_You can step on my feet_

_Give it a try,_

_It'll be alright._

* * *

Dipper sat on his bed thinking. Thinking. Thinking, thinking, thinking. Everything that happened today. He had his first proper kiss, fought then made up with his sister and then got together with the most perfect girl. A very good day for Dipper Pines.

And tomorrow is looking to be just as good!

**A/N: Short and sweet. Yup. Okay, the reason this is so short because the next chapter is looking to be quite big. I do have a little checklist of things to cover before the big thing is revealed. Haha. I'm evil. Also, thank you guys for being really nice and leaving lovely reviews~ That's what I like seeing UwU The song that Romie sings and my inspirtation for this chapter is All About Us by He Is We and Owl City 3**


	5. sorry

**Yo guys, Lola here. Just a message because I haven't been progressing with this story much recently.**

**My word system keeps bugging and I realised that because of this, I'm not making much progress with Romie Roo because I'm a bit scared of saving it and losing it. So, just a simple message saying that I am not discontinuing the story, I will finish it, but I'm just gonna take my time with it, just to make sure that the story gets saved properly.**

**Also, I've got other story ideas for one-shot's in my head (not GF related tho), so I think what I'm gonna do is write those stories (don't worry there's only 2) and then continuing with this story. I'm very stuck on this chapter omg, it's unreal.**

**So yeah, that's all I have to say really. This will probably be deleted when the newest chapter is up.**

**Thanks so much to all you guys reading my story and I promise I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can~**

**Thanks!**

**-Lola**


End file.
